It is known that favorites are usually used to store bookmark URL. Users may visit a webpage corresponding to the bookmark URL and read webpage content of the bookmark URL without writing the bookmark URL on the paper using a pen or without remembering the bookmark URL. However, in practical application, when visiting the webpage corresponding to the bookmark URL, the webpage is reconnected that network traffic is wasted dramatically. Usually, a plenty of advertisements and links are carried with the webpage corresponding to the bookmark URL. Thus a reading efficiency of the webpage corresponding to the bookmark URL is reduced.